Bird toys and other objects are usually suspended from cages by metal chains with metal clip ends that can be dangerous to birds. Such metal chains and clips have limited utility, are difficult to assemble, and tend to be heavy and expensive. There exists a need, therefore, for a fastener that is not dangerous to the birds, that is easy to use and manufacture and that is relatively inexpensive.